<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Kinds of Wounds by allmylovesatonce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759220">All Kinds of Wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce'>allmylovesatonce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mild descriptions of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It throws Alex off when it takes longer for the door to close, when he hears Henry’s footsteps but doesn’t hear him approaching. As he listens closer, there are steps on the stairs and eventually the sound of feet on the second floor.<br/>Henry avoided him. </p>
<p>Henry gets hurt at the shelter and tries to hide it from Alex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Kinds of Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that popped into my head one day recently and sat there until I decided I should write it. Thanks to floatingaway4 and everwitch for encouraging me to write it! </p>
<p>The descriptions of Henry getting hurt or his injuries aren't really graphic or more than just a retelling, but I do understand if that's not for you! Look out for yourself!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It feels like a nice afternoon to Alex as he sits on the couch and picks up one of Henry’s books. On a normal day, he’d have his nose in a text book, locked in their study to get as much accomplished as possible. But he just finished up a huge assignment and doesn’t have anything else coming up for a few weeks. It’s a rare window of time for Alex to relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before Henry, he probably wouldn’t have even taken this time to relax. He’d have looked ahead to the syllabus and jumped immediately into the next assignment or test, no matter how far away it is. But living with Henry — and keeping June’s advice from before in mind — Alex has learned to take breaks. He worked his ass off for this last assignment and is proud of himself for taking the time he can to just relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex is only three pages into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pride and Prejudice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>knowing Henry would </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he knew Alex was actually reading it. He’s watched the movie with June and Nora. And of course, he’s been coerced into watching both the Colin Firth version and the Keira Knightley version with Henry. It’s not his fault that he can be easily coerced with the promise of </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>favors. Either way, he knows what’s going on without needing to pay a ton of attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes don’t leave the page when he hears the front door open. “Hi, baby!” he calls. Without fail, if Henry knows where he is when he comes home, he walks to whatever room to greet Alex — usually with a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it throws Alex off when it takes longer for the door to close, when he hears Henry’s footsteps but doesn’t hear him approaching. As he listens closer, there are steps on the stairs and eventually the sound of feet on the second floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry avoided him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s almost no way that Henry </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>hear him. Frowning, Alex sticks a random piece of paper in the book to mark his spot. He wants Henry to know that he’s reading it. Heading upstairs to investigate, his mind runs through a series of questions, wondering why Henry would just run upstairs when getting home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he’s not greeting Alex, he sure as hell would greet David. And as he’d sat in the sitting room, reading on the couch, David had sat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry’s hardly ever the type to wear headphones as he walks around outside. He’s been conditioned from too young an age to expect a threat from any place around him, so he’d never dull one of his senses while out and about. It took ages for Alex to convince him that they could listen to music while they ran. Even now, Henry hardly ever does, which usually makes Alex feel bad for relying on his music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what, it’s just baffling for Henry to not even acknowledge Alex before running upstairs. So when Alex opens the bedroom door and sees the bathroom door just slightly ajar, he calls out before walking in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Alex asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Go back downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That draws Alex up short. Henry’s tone is clipped, short. He’s not speaking to Alex in offers, but commands. Alex doesn’t appreciate the feeling of being brushed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, what’s going on?” he asks, taking a step closer to the bathroom door. His hand lingers just over the wood of the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Alex, please go back downstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not happening. You’re acting weirdly. What’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Henry sigh on the other side of the door. “I just need a shower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t even say hi to me or David before going to get in the shower? You just ran right upstairs without saying anything. Which isn’t like you. So now I have questions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a long silence. Henry’s clearly debating his best way out of this mess. “I’m fine. Really. I’ll see you in a bit. Just let me wash the day off me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Alex asks, ignoring Henry’s requests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” he sighs. “I’m going to get in the shower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll join you.” Alex moves to push the door open, but Henry stops him, yelling, “No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a chord of fear that strikes in Alex’s heart. Henry isn’t acting like himself. He’s clearly hiding something from Alex and he wants to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And what. And how. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he knows the how, but he’s getting carried away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” he says, his voice notably thicker than it was just moments ago. “Please just tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a small huff and the door between them slowly opens. Alex looks up, not sure what to expect. But no matter what he expected, it’s not what he sees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horrible, deep purple bruises mar Henry’s face, cuts at his cheekbones and lips. His eye looks swollen and black. Alex’s heart sinks as his stomach lurches. Every violent thought he’s ever had is now directed at whoever could have done this to the man he loves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches his hand out and stops just short of touching Henry. “What…?” Alex shakes his head in confusion. “What the hell happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry refuses to look at him, instead staring down at his feet. Deciding that his face is too fragile, Alex reaches a soft hand out for Henry’s waist, needing to touch him in some way. His whole body reacts when Henry hisses and retreats from his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” he says helplessly. Alex looks down at Henry’s hands, checking them for injuries as well. Aside from some red knuckles, they look mostly all right. He takes one of Henry’s hands and gently guides him toward the bed. “Please tell me what happened,” he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he watches Henry sit down slowly on the bed, he notices his lip trembling and tears threatening to overflow his eyes. Alex wants to touch him, wants to take him in his arms and protect him from the world, but he can’t. He doesn’t know where to touch him where it won’t hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did this happen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex is always the more talkative of the two of them, but the fact that Henry hasn’t said a word to him is, well, concerning. He flashes back to the night that he found Henry with a raging fever and panicked over how to bring it down. He’d paced and googled every way to bring down a fever short of going to a doctor and Henry was the one to keep insisting that he was fine, that it would pass, that Alex should go back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, now when he looks beaten and bloodied and bruised, Henry has nothing to say. And it’s scaring the shit out of Alex. His hands flutter over Henry’s body, never actually touching him, until Henry reaches out and takes one hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There were...these people…” Henry finally says, his voice more of a croak than Alex wants it to be. “They were outside of the shelter.” Alex nods to show that he’s listening. He runs a hesitant hand over Henry’s back. When he winces again, he at least directs Alex’s hand to a place where it doesn’t hurt — the nape of his neck. If nothing else, Alex is glad that he’s more receptive to being around him. “They were intimidating the kids trying to go into the shelter. They were just coming back from school and these people showed up, these men, and they were harassing them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex can picture where this is going, but even with the proof in front of him, he wants the story to end differently.  “And then what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Sarah ran to tell me and I didn’t even think, I just ran out there,” Henry says, his voice small. He swallows thickly. “At first, I was just trying to distract them, let the kids get inside, but then…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was Bart?” Alex can’t help but wonder how the PPOs let this happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I didn’t stop to tell him. I just ran out there. My first thought was of protecting the kids.” Alex nods, rubbing Henry’s neck in what he hopes is a comforting manner. “But honestly,” Henry continues, “I don’t know what I thought I was doing. It’s not like I could have taken on these two men by myself and I was the only one out there. But when I demanded they leave and they wouldn’t, I just…” There’s a long pause. Alex sits and waits, not rushing Henry’s story. “I lost it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hit them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry hangs his head, nodding slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s first instinct is to scold him. It’s not like self-defense was ever a priority for the royals. They have security for that. But he knows that criticism isn’t what Henry needs right now. So he sucks in a breath and asks, “And they hit back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffs, gesturing, to his face. “Clearly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Alex says, rubbing a thumb across the nape of his neck. “Just trying to help you get through the story. So...then what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I tried to fight them off. Which, I know —I know it was stupid, but it was all I could think of to do at the time.” He sighs, hunching and then wincing. “So I punched the first one, and then they both set in on me, fists and then feet when I fell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They kicked you?” Alex chokes out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long stretch of silence builds between them. Alex wants to know the right thing to say, but he doesn’t. A large part of him is still panicked. The mental image of Henry getting hurt is surely nothing in comparison to actually getting hurt, but he hates it either way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did they go away?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few other people ran out and scared them off. I think Bart was with them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you call the cops?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. All I could think about was getting the kids in safe and getting back inside myself. They left anyway, so it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they could come back. And they could bring other friends. They could make it worse!” Henry opens his mouth and closes it. He moves to get up, but Alex stops him with a gentle hand on his arm. “Look, I just want you to be safe, baby. I hate the idea of you —or any of the kids—being in danger of ignorant, violent assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Henry nods. “How were you planning on hiding this from me? I mean, these bruises and cuts aren’t going to disappear overnight. And if I tried to pull you close and you winced away, I’d know something was wrong. So, how were you expecting to keep this from me? Because it doesn’t seem like you actually ever planned to share this with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry won’t meet his eyes. His squeeze closed as he leans away from Alex’s touch. “I was embarrassed,” he finally says in a small voice. “I thought I could fight them off and I was wrong. I was beaten to a pulp. And of course I was, it’s not as though I’ve ever had to defend myself. I have no self defense skills to speak of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Henry,” Alex tries. Henry cuts him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was stupid and embarrassed and I didn’t want to have to tell you. You, who could probably hold your own pretty well in a fight. So, I tried to hide, decided maybe a shower or something would prolong having to show you my face. Or my shame.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex scoots closer to him on the bed. “Henry, the last thing you should feel is ashamed. You were so brave. You know that you don’t have much experience fighting, but you didn’t care. You ran out and protected those kids before they were the ones who got hurt. And you tried to keep their safe place </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe </span>
  </em>
  <span>for them. That’s not something a coward does. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I’m just not used to you coming home bloodied and bruised. And frankly, I don’t like it. But it’s not like you picked a fight in a bar or something stupid. You were defending kids who needed it, who have already been pushed down and hurt in life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry looks over at him, a hopeless look on his face. It’s clear from his expression how much he wants to believe Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just feel so…” He trails off, clearly searching for the right word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry nods. “And defeated.” After a sigh, he continues. “And stupid. And weak. And pathetic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are none of those things, you hear me?” Alex says firmly. “You are strong and brave and amazing. Here’s what we are going to do, I am going to get the first aid kit my mother insisted I bring with me to a new city and I am going to clean up your cuts and then we are going to just lay in bed so you don’t hurt yourself any more. You’re going to be pretty sore tomorrow. Maybe for a few days, even.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to take care of me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shoots him a deadpan expression. “Of course I am, baby. I’m offended you think I wouldn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rather expected you’d be mad at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a bit of a laugh, Alex shakes his head. “I’m mad that you’re hurt, but that doesn’t mean I’m mad at you. I’m a bit mad that you tried to just hide it from me, but I’m getting over that pretty quickly.” He holds his arms out to Henry. “Now, lower yourself into my arms because I want to hold you and comfort you, but I don’t want to hurt you even more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry chuckles and then groans, laying a hand at his side. Alex’s face crumples at the sight. Ignoring his pain, Henry leans into Alex’s embrace and tucks his face into his neck. “I’m sorry for trying to avoid you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgive you. Can you promise me one thing?” He can feel Henry nod against him. “If you ever have to run out there and do this again, can you please bring back up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s a fair plan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” He holds him for a long moment, still unbelievably scared, but starting to feel better with Henry in his arms. Alex pulls back and looks at Henry critically. “What hurts the most?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pride?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sighs, closing his eyes. “Okay, how about this, what hurts the most physically?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not very helpful,” Alex says as he jumps up. He grabs his black first aid kit from under the bathroom sink and walks back to sit on the bed. His protective instincts kick in as he sits in front of Henry and tries to decide how to help him first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts with Henry’s face, cleaning the cuts gently before putting on an anti-bacterial cream and a band-aid to the worst one. Henry hisses when Alex’s touch is too strong, but Alex powers through, trying to clean him up a bit. Alex presses a gentle kiss to the crease between Henry’s brows before asking him to take off his shirt. It’s clearly already painful for Henry to complete the motions, so he helps him, working his shirt over his shoulders and his arms, one at a time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s breath stutters out of him, his stomach sinking and his heart clenching at the sight of Henry’s bruised torso. He tries to keep it together for Henry’s sake, but he hates the sight of his marred body. The urge to hunt down those assholes has never been stronger. As he looks at Henry, he tries to think of all he knows about internal bleeding and if there are any signs of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Henry’s protests, Alex hauls him into a shirt and then a vehicle and takes him to the hospital. “You can afford it,” he rationalizes. He knows Henry feels embarrassed and the last thing Alex wants to do is make him feel worse, but he can’t risk losing Henry just to stroke his ego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since they’re not married, Alex is all but asked to leave Henry alone during intake. He sits in the waiting room, his knee bobbing nervously until he gets up to pace instead. It feels impossible that the minutes he spent reading and relaxing were earlier this very afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not sure how long it’s taken when a doctor comes out and strides right toward him. “Mr. Claremont-Diaz?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nods, knowing this doctor already knows who he is. “How is he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kind smile crosses the doctor’s face. “He’ll be fine. He has a few cracked ribs, but they will heal. It was mentioned that you were worried about internal bleeding, but we’ve run imaging and tests and he looks good. He asked specifically that I let you know he’s okay.” Alex’s eyes close in relief as he nods again. “I think he’ll be clear to go home this evening. I’ll be sending him with some painkillers as he probably will be in a fair amount of pain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I don’t know if I should tell you this, though I am not exactly breaking patient/doctor confidentiality to do so.” Alex frowns. “He claimed to have no interest in filing a report against the men who hurt him. Said he didn’t get a clear look at them and doesn’t want to make any trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex keeps his mouth shut, knowing he has his own opinions, but wanting to respect Henry’s. “Got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it would be beneficial to report this,” the doctor says. “They could have done some real damage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Alex admits. “But I think his fear comes from keeping the shelter a safe place for the kids and not encouraging copycats to come beat up or intimidate anyone going in or out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understandable. I just thought I would let you know. You should be good to go back and see him now,” the doctor tells him. “The nurse should let you through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. For everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Henry’s cleared, they get out of there rather quickly. Before Alex can give him another dose of painkillers, he tries to get some food in his stomach, though — unsurprisingly — Henry doesn’t seem to be in the mood to eat. Alex all but forces a milkshake down Henry’s throat. He knows it’s not enough, but it was the only thing that sounded good to Henry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets Henry into bed, he’s prepared to go clean up the house. The tornado they caused on their way out earlier left a mess in their wake. A weak hand at his wrist stops him. Alex turns back and looks at Henry, notes the pleading look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay?” is all he asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And how could Alex say no to that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>let alone now? So he crawls in on his side and holds his arms open as Henry maneuvers himself into Alex’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are things to be done. Tomorrow, he plans to go to the shelter, to talk with them about security cameras and tracking down the people who hurt Henry, who wanted to hurt the kids. If nothing else, he plans to inform Pez secretly. He plans to suggest to his millionaire friend that a security team wouldn’t be a terrible idea for the shelter at least temporarily, especially with such a large name attached to it. He plans to buy Henry’s favorite comfort soup that he eats when he’s sick. He plans to make sure Henry takes it easy, and he knows that will be his biggest struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But those are all things for later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he holds his arms ever so tighter around Henry and thanks any god there is that he’s safe, that he’s here in his arms. Alex presses a kiss to the top of Henry’s head and closes his eyes. It’s always felt like a miracle to hold Henry close to him, to be the one who gets to do so. But now, it feels like an extra miracle that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>gets to. It’s something he vows to never take for granted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! As always, I'm three-drink-amy on tumblr if you want to chat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>